Jahara's Matchmaker - YumeHoshiko Wattpad
by LadyOfFrostAndICE
Summary: For YumeHoshiko Wattpad


Your Match: The Egyptian Good Set

Jahara the Greek Goddess of Natural Disaster and a Titaness daughter of Chronus and Gaia. Even among the gods of Greece, Egypt, and Atlantis Jahara was known as an exotic beauty of sheer gold. Even among Aphrodite, Epithymia, and Hathor. In fact Aphrodite was so jealous that she teamed up with the other two goddesses just to destroy Jahara just for her beauty (remember Aphrodite was much younger back then and didn't have her grandchildren either) but such was the ways of the gods sometimes. Set had discovered Hathor, a member of his own patheon would attack Jahara he put an immediate stop to it. While Set held no love for Greece, the beautiful gold Titaness was another case. Set had known Jahara since she had just been a child because after he had lost Bathymaas it was still going to be long filled agony months before Symfora, an Atlantean goddess who is to give birth to the next soul that would be Bathymaas but highly debating to exact revenge on Apollo and his bitchress mother Leto had played big parts in Bathymaas's downfall but a Titaness goddess Horatia and her aunt Jahara had came to see what that powerful presence was that attracted them so they met with the golden gaze of a liquid topaz greeted the titaness and young girl both noted even for a God he was taller than a mountain but one was a just child to him well Jahara was considered a child to him still even though she was shaping out to be a shimmering goddess. But even back then it was Jahara's own green-golden eyes that kept Apollo alive that day (how we wished he would die already, freaking good god of the son stupid head). But back to Aphrodite's plot. Set had turned a dark gaze to the Greek goddess of love and beauty that if she dares to go against Jahara again she would be dealing with him.

Friends for eons before either of them were trapped, Jahara knew she cared deeply for the darkest of power of the Eygptian pantheon, Set, god of the desert and death but he was not meant to know love at all most definitely not romantic love but she couldn't help herself. After Bet'Anya Agrisoa was born Jahara had went to Set to tell him of her feelings but the Dates had intervened scared what the child of Jahara and Set would create they spoke out like they did with Apollymi's son. "Let it be known if the union between the Egyptian God of deserts and the Titaness of Natural Disaster bonds them in a child, this child will not bring down a patheon but the universe." So before Set and Jahara ever got to meet once more Savitar and Zebulon came to Set and Jahara separately telling them if they ever we're to meet with each other again there would be war. Set out right livid, pissed to the max was about to open up a can of whoop ass long before this war could come but Horatia also being a friend to the two relayed Jahara's message to the god that she lived that she did not wish for war and must respect her wishes of not seeing each other.

Both filled with misery soon Bethany was born and Jahara's motherly instinct started to kick in as each new baby kept being born. Soon enough they both be trapped but after the battle with the Atlantean God's Jahara and Set were both no longer trapped. Acheron talked Savitar and ZT into letting the two be together after fighting for everyone besides Acheron, Katra, Styxx, Bethany, Crescent, Simi, Xirena, Xedrix, Sin, Zarkar, Horatia, Hecate, Crescent's children, and even Artemis threatened Savitar and ZT. With tears streaming down rheir gold eyes Jahara and Set got their long time happiness.

Q&A:

1.) How did they meet?

After the death of his daughter Bathymaas, Rezar, who set was better known as back then had came to Olympus about to kill Apollo not caring about the damn Cthonians of course Zeus and the other God's felt him there but Jahara and her young niece Horatia (Asteria and Let are much older than Horatia) got to Set first. Jahara had begged him to stop knowing that killing Apollo would be justified but wouldn't bring his exact Bathymaas back to him. Since he was not causing harm Zeus couldn't stop Set from staying. Jahara brought the tall red haired god up to her shimmering temple of gold Marble, topaz and crimson curtains and rugs while her fountain poored rainbow showers sending her niece Horatia back to her mother, Jahara didn't not expect the god to stay or to even listen to her but he had just stopped in his tracks frozen when she had locked gazes with him. Her golden Hazel Green eyes practically lit up ever time he spoke about his daughter Bathymaas because she could see all the love and adoration he had for his daughter that very day Jahara had went to the Atlanteans and blessed Symfora to have a helathy pregnancy to have a good home for the coming of Bethany. Set had learned of this going back that night and thus the friendship of Set and Jahara formed but soon not to be lasted because Noir soon turned his gaze to the golden Titaness.

2.) What was their impressions of each other?

Set could see that they had so much common ground. She was quick to anger at timed, not easy to control but a woman who understood the earth while she was if the actual earth and he just of the desert but he could appreciate how she cares for her family fiercly and loyally even the most spiteful or vain ones (Leto and Apollo) that it never caused him to waver, he trusts Jahara at his back and more importantly his heart. It was years later that Set was released long after Jahara was set free from her book it took time for Set to get reknow Jahara because he had years to catch up with his daughter Bethany and son Seth but Jahara understood. They took their sweet time getting to know each other again. Jahara knew the death god was dark and evil to most but she can see the love in his heart for family and much like herself Jahara knew that he was the one to be the father of her children so she saved herself for him and then..gets stuck in a book anyway.

3.) What happened to change their opinions on each other?

During 2017-2018, Set and Jahara after getting things dealth with family and friends they started dating like a regular couple but still seemed like good friends with one another. Jahara had changed since her entrapment and being released she had so many family members being born and had been born already getting to know them, helping with baby showers and weddings it was like having her own children and she just didn't know how to be with Set at first but as he took tometo spend with her and her family as well she was much wiser to Set now and if possible more mature. He often goes to her for council on everything and then they just love. Set was tired a lot at first but Seth and Lydia's baby and Styxx's and Bethany's son brought so much joy to Set now being a grandpa it made Jahara so much more in love with him more eager than ever for them to be together with children.

4.) First kiss?

Right after getting his Cthonian powers Styxx had blasted Archon to death this time and it took no time at all for Jahara to run into Set's arms once all was said and done. Gathering all of Jahara into his body for them to practically mold together, Set moved Jahara's long honey blomde hair out of the way so he could steal a glance into those shimmering gold-green eyes of her so he lightely kissed the tears away from each eye on her and kept kissing her cheeks until Jahara started laughing. Bursting with joy, delight and love Jahara slammed her mouth onto Set's not minding the pain that made her mouth ache. They kissed for hours just wanting to be into each other's arms.

5.) Children? Yes 4. Let's delve some more.

Jabari, the eldest of the four and first born daughter of Set and Jahara. Jabari means brave in Egyptian and Jabari 'Bari' definitely lives up to her name. Goddess of Honesty, Justice, and Bravery Bari only claims some members of Greek side not much and prefers being with her aunt Menyara or sister Bethany. Much like how Bathymaas used to be in personality it came to be a great surprise to everyone when Bari fell in love with a human farmer boy let's just hope they have a happy ending. Jabari is six feet three with light caramel skin, wavy thick chocolate locks often held back in a curly bun and big chocolate brown eyes you can definitely see the Egyptian in Bari but despite her no love of Greeks she does love the Greek fashion. Jabari goes of with keeping her husband human and already has three sons with him. Jahara fears for her daughter but she keeps her hopes up high for her eldest. The second eldest a son of great power of sand storms, dark trenches of Earth, even using the core of the earth to his advantage and if he is angered to a boiling point the sky darkens to blood red and his eyes will glow liquid gold rimmed with black he is in his own unique destroyer form. It is not known yet but Nikias, Greek for victory it said that "Kia" is even more powerful then both his parents with straight golden blonde hair reaching to his waist with perfectly tanned skin, seven feet like his father with bright blazing green eyes with topaz rimmed around them he is usually seen shirtless and barefooted with black leather pants and a black cobra wrapped around him at all times. He is arrogant and moody, quick to kill and never wants to feel attached to anything until he grew and fell in love with the great-granddaughter of Hecate, Patience Rigel. The third youngest we're twins Rosey (after Rosette and Seti after Seth). Both had auburn-red hair, golden eyes and a golden tan much like Seth's his younger brother Seti got his baby face and red curly hair but Roseu's hair was glossy and wavy worn loose like her mother's. They gained powers over strong winds, rain, and dusk. Rosey is a happy, strong-willed child and loves to argue takes time to join the Illuminati (no joke) and Seti likes to spenf his time chilling in the wind, sailing, drinking pinacolads but is very firm on his twin.

6.) What do your Oc's think of this match up?

Elena: Two ancient God's? Well please don't destroy earth and I'm happy for you two.

Kate: Whoo-hoo love conquers all again. Go fuck yourself Apollo. (Cali: Kate! Don't bring him here!)

Crescent: I'm so happy for Jahara, I think she's my great aunt something but in all honesty she was like a real mother to me and I can see that Set truly adores her it just worries me how close my daughter Patience and their son Nikia is getting. If they were to have children yes I would love my grandbabies but what would they be?

Felicity: Jahara seems at peace. God's only know she deserves to be happy her more so than a lot of us. Set better be doing her right.

Celestino: It's the end of the world now ... We just need Apollymi.

Illario: Okay fuck okay. So Set is in the family now. I gotta go cause I cheated him at poker his first time playing and Eros had to be a jackass and tell Set. So I'm happy for Aunt Jahara tell her to hold her husband back. (Runs behind Bethany)

Horatia: Thank goodness they are BOTH finally free and together. They used to take long strolls before they were forbidden to see each other (IllI never forgive those bitches, the dates and because of the Were-Hunters as well) you could see the love written all over them before everything. I'm am truly glad they are together and can't wait for the fifth baby. 3

Thanatos: Whoo that's a Whopper! But life isn't fun without danger. Good for Aunt Jahara and uncle Sethy (loves to annoy Set).

What does your OC's think of Jahara?

Kate: Can't say I know her all to well but Rosette says Jahara is a reliable nice goddess so I believe her. From what I have seen of the Titaness you can definitely tell how motherly and wise she is. So young looktlo and beautiful but wise like an old crone.

Elena: I worship her much like Rosette has come too. She is a 'patron' goddess of New Orleans along with Acheron we are lucky to have them but they also draw atyenatte like moths to a fire. Damn it-(grumvles)

Illario and Celestino: We try not piss her off

Felicity: Much like a older older sister, Jahara has teacher well over the ways of the warrh and helping me learn more of my plant and earth magic. Not to mention she is loving and caring she is the godmother to all of my children.

Patience: She is a beautiful creature inside and out. There to show mankind wisdom and guidance of the earth but will protect it too. She is the perfect embodiment of love and earth.

Crescent: A kind and deadly old soul of the purest Greek lineage she knows much of my magic and has been a great teacher and motherly figure but you do not want to cross her.

Thanatos: Another mom figure...yay! But hey can you say drop-dead-...(gets hit on head by Persephone)

8.) What does he think of her adopting every greek demi-god/goddess she seems to come across?

Didn't like it at first but Set knows family is everything to Jahara so he learned to deal even... Artemis who he just wants to punch thrithr a wall.

9.) Thoughts on Her anime obsession?

He actually wants to name their next son (Jahara is pregnant with a 5th) Sephiroth so he is actually happy about her obsession and finds it cute an ancient Titaness can gush over anime like a teenage girl on hormones.

10.) First date?

Taking Jahara to the jungles of Peru (Felicity trusts them) he took Jahara out to Lake Choclococha that was a dam completed in 1960 but humans barely even come there anymore where theu had a fun, filled day with Styxx, Bethany, Seth, Lydia, the grandchildren, and did nothing but canoeing, hiking, sun-bathing, collecting rare relics and rare plants at the end of the nugni when all the families went home even Felicity went home to Remi, Jahara and Set went for a moonlight bath in the dam skinning dipping under a falling star. Truly a night meant for rekindling love of ancient God's.

11.) What does he like most about her features?

Everything is always shimmering and exotic about the golden beauty that is Jahara but what Set loves most about Jahara is the beautiful, shining honey-golden soft waves of her hsuh. Soft and always smelling sweet when they are alone at night especially if she is sleeping, curled up next to him Set loves to brush his fingers through Jahara's golden locks finding it both soothing and comfortable.

13.) What does he like most about her personality?

It's actually her rage-induced, dangerous traits that he loves most. Of course he loves her wise and motherly tenderness but when Jahara is pissed you KNOW someone fucked up all tons of stupidity and you know Set is still a god of ancient darkness. He finds othot and when the red tints her cheeks making her green-gold eyes appear like molten lava of gold it makes Set fucking throbbing for her that no cold water could help. Truly a fitting match for Set.

14.) What's their sex life like now that she's finally found someone to lose it to?

Depends either of them angry? Hot and hard and sweaty. Or loving and tender.

15.) Married or not? Why?

Of course. Set wants the world mostly Zeus and Noir that Jahara is his woman. Jahara of course because she loves weddings. And loves Set. Cali, Marina, Lydia, Bethany, and Horatia all did their parts if turning it into a modern, Greek, and Egyptian wedding for all of them to love the colors being scarsca, gold, and green it was a exotic wedding with Cali enlisting Felicity for ax extra jungle effect and Lydia and Horatia taking care of the Greek parts and Bethany and took care of the Egyptian bits while Cali and Marina baked. It was a happy day in Peru.


End file.
